


Changing Habits

by knightswhosay



Series: Recovery [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswhosay/pseuds/knightswhosay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve years after the end of Code Geass, Schneizel, a once broken man, has finally started recovering. He is visited in his New Zealand home by his sister, Empress Nunnally, and Zero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series that takes place twelve years after the end of Code Geass.

“Prince Schneizel?”

Schneizel sighed. “Please, Kanon, I told you that you don’t need to address me like that.”

Kanon Maldini, no longer an Earl, having passed the title on to his nephew, smiled from the doorway. “I know, my lord. Call it an old retainer’s habit.”

Schneizel chuckled, gently. “What brought you here, Kanon?”

His aide’s face became solemn. “They’re here, my lord.”

 

Schneizel received his guests in the small foyer of his villa, isolated on an island of Area 9, now called New Zealand. He bowed. “Empress.”

She smiled. “Brother, there’s no need for that. I’m your sister.”

“There is every need, Empress. I have debts to the world that must be repaid.”

The cloaked figure, ever by the Empress Nunnally’s side, said, “You’re too hard on yourself.”

Schneizel had learned of Zero’s identity two years ago, at the ten year anniversary of Lelouch’s death. There had been a small, private memorial for him, attended by Lelouch’s friends and family who had learned the truth about the Zero Requiem. Schnzeizel had been surprised Nunnally sent him an invitation, and slightly resentful of Lelouch at the party. Despite the sad nature of the party, Lelouch had more friends than Schneizel ever did. Suzaku had revealed himself later, in private. “You’re one to talk, Zero.”

Empress Nunnally smiled. In the past twelve years, she had grown much. Her beauty now rivaled her mother’s, and she far surpassed Marianne in kindness and selflessness. “Your looking well, brother.”

“It’s New Zealand. And this villa I’ve made my own over the years. They’ve become more a home to me than Pendragon ever was.” He had bought this paradise not long after Nunnally’s coronation, but it until two years ago, it had mainly served as a vacation home. “Come; I’ve got a string quartet in the parlor, waiting to play. Kanon will take your luggage to your rooms.”

“Gladly, Brother, but would you give Zero directions to the restroom. He needs to change.”

Schneizel arched an eyebrow. “Change?”

Nunnally’s smile brightened the room. “I have finally convinced him to come out of hiding, when we’re safe and secluded. I think you’d understand, though, why he wishes to change before we see anyone besides Kanon.” Most assuredly, Kanon was Schneizel’s best friend, and was by Schneizel’s side as much as Zero was by Nunnally’s during the reconstruction, so much so that they now trusted Kanon as much as Schneizel did.

“Of course.” He gestured. “Down this hall and third door on the right.” Zero left a silent inclination of his head in thanks. “And how are you, Sister, Empress?”

She looked down. “I’m adapting to married life…slowly. As is Suzaku. It’s very hard for him, of course.”

“I can’t imagine.”

Nunnally swallowed, nervously. “Neither can I. It’s not like he’s married too. He probably never will, either.”

“Maybe one day, you can retire. Give over the crown to your children and move far away.”

She clapped her hands together. “That would be so nice! Even if we’re both old and gray.” She relaxed into her wheelchair. Despite the best doctors, she was still bound to one. “What about you, Schneizel? Anyone special in your life?”

“No.” He smiled, wanly. “Turning forty-one in a few months, and I still haven’t found anyone.”

“I thought you and Kanon-“

“We were. We had a…relationship. But, we’ve both moved on. I still love him, just…”

“Not in the same way.”

“Yes. He’s found someone though.”

“That’s good. Who?”

“The owner of a local vineyard. The wine’s quite good, but a little sweet for my taste. We keep a large supply here though—we try to support the local economy—so you can try some.”

“That would be nice.” Nunnally waved at someone behind Schneizel, and he turned to see Suzaku approaching, dressed in a t-shirt and knaki shorts, which were somewhat at odds with Nunnally’s yellow linen dress and Schneizel’s own satin shirt and off-white jeans, as well as the villa’s overall aesthetic.

Suzaku nodded to him, “Prince,” before leaning to speak to Nunnally. Schneizel turned, giving them a moment of privacy. A few moments later, Suzaku cleared his throat. “Where is this parlor?”

“Follow me.” Schneizel led them down a hallway in the villa, passing by large windows looking out into the garden on one side and fine art on the other.

Nunnally gasped. “Schneizel, is this-“

He turned to look at the painting that had caught her attention. “Yes, it’s one of Clovis’. We weren’t able to recover many…after Pendragon was…well, the few that we did manage to recover are here.”

“I couldn’t think of a better place.”

“I just wish I could have gotten to know Clovis better before he died. I was always too busy trying to get my—our-father’s approval.”

Nunnally looked down in her lap, sadly. “You know, sometimes, I wonder if that’s all Lelouch’s rebellion was: just an attempt to get attention from the Emperor.”

“It might have been, at first, but his morals were stronger than that. He had you to keep him straight, at first, and then he had gone to far to turn back.”

Nunnally, smiling, looked up at Suzaku pushing her chair. “What about you Suzaku? Anything to say?”

He frowned, slightly. “Pride. He had too much for his own good, and just barely enough for the world.”

Schneizel opened a door. “Just inside here.” He held the white wood door open as Suzaku wheeled Nunnally into the room.

The parlor was Schneizel’s favorite room in the whole villa. Large windows, framed by white silk curtains, looked out into the gardens. The sea foam green room, accented by white and sparsely decorated, was relaxing. It was possible for Schnzeil to forget his past, forget everything, and just focus on music.

The quartet currently setting up frequented his villa. The bassist and cellist were twin sons of a long line of sheep herders, both with rich chocolate hair and large, dark eyes. The violist, a scarlet haired college student, was the trickster of the group, who had gotten quite attached to the villa’s staff. Their leader, a violinist, was tall and willow-like, with long white-blond hair. She was quiet, but he had eventually found out she was from Area 5, and that her brother had died during a war. Just someone else he owed.

“Good morning Simon, Joseph.” He greeted the twins. “Nigel, nice to see you again.” He placed his hand on the woman’s shoulder, “And how are you, Svana?”

“Your guest.”

“You recognize her?”

“Of course.”

“And?”

Svana sighed. “I wish you had told me.” She turned away to check the tuning on her instrument. Schneizel took a seat next to Nunnally, closing his eyes when the music started.

His sister touched his hand, and he opened his eyes to look into hers, so full of pity, kindness, and hope. “You know, Schneizel, I married for politics, but there is no reason you shouldn’t be able to marry for love.”

“I know.”

“But I don’t you really do. I know there was a lot of doubt for awhile if I was going to be able to conceive any children.”

Schneizel arched an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Well, the doctor says we, Jean-Paul and I, should be able to conceive children pretty easily. And we’ve started trying. I know, that, too a degree, you and my other siblings refrained from getting attached, in case you were needed to carry on the bloodline. But that isn’t—well it never was—necessary anymore.”

He smiled, “I’m glad you’re going to have children. You will be a great mother.”

They settled into a comfortable silence, until Nunnally asked, “How old is she?”

“Thirty-two.”

“That isn’t too young.”

“No, I guess it isn’t.”

Kanon came over, offering them refreshments. Nunnally and Suzaku tried the local wine, while Schneizel only had a glass of Lemonade.

“Kanon,” Schneizel tapped his shoulder, and he came over. Schneizel whispered in his ear, “Would you prepare a third guest bedroom?”

Kanon smiled, “For the lady Svana?”

“Yes, I’ll ask her if she’d like to stay over later.”

“I’m sure she would love too, Schneizel.”

Schneizel smiled up at Kanon. “You addressed me by name.”

“Maybe I too, can adopt new habits.”


End file.
